


When You Least Expect It, Potter

by grumpyphoenix



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyphoenix/pseuds/grumpyphoenix
Summary: Harry and Draco have a difference of opinion.





	When You Least Expect It, Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Picture prompt on Drarry FB page. Picture at the end.

“Well, I’m sorry, but that’s her name.” Harry crosses his arms defensively. 

A slow, lazy smile spreads over Draco’s face as he runs his hands through the thick fur of the cat perched on their bedroom window. Contented, she purrs as she watches kids jump in piles of crunchy leaves in the fall afternoon, their cries of joy echoing up the tiny street. 

“This beautiful creature deserves a more dignified name, dear heart. Surely you can see that.” Draco’s voice is soft as his elegant fingers caress the fur, and Harry knows he’s being manipulated, he  _ knows that _ , but the tone just sends a thrill straight to his groin, and he blinks helplessly, trying not to whimper.

Draco’s grin widens. Harry shifts on his feet. “Sorry, it’s done. I mean, I filled out papers on her and everything. Professor Catgonagall is here to stay.”

Draco rolls his eyes, and stops petting the cat, reaching out to stroke Harry’s cheek. “This requires retaliation. When you least expect it, Potter.”

Harry breaks into a delighted smile as he watches Draco stalk away. He cannot wait.


End file.
